Recreando mi Vida
by MakoSenpai702
Summary: El haberse separado de Haruka está haciendo que Makoto conozca mucho más de su alrededor, dejando de pensar tanto en él y empezando a descubrir cosas que solo se las podrá enseñar alguien que venga fuera de esa poderosa amistad. Seijuro comenzará a jugar un papel importante en la vida de Mako, pudiendo llegar hasta ser su mejor amigo y quizás, algo más allá… SeiMako.


**Nota: **Tengo que reconocer que no soy el tipo que escribe Yaoi, pero tengo que reconocer que esta historia la estuve pensando hace mucho tiempo y quise traspasarla a un fic. La pareja me parece muy Crack pero funcionará siempre y cuando me den la posibilidad. Dado esto estoy empezando a tolerar más el HaruRin. Si usted no gusta de esta pareja, que diré de inmediato, es SeiMako, no lea el escrito para no tener problemas. De antemano gracias y espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Me levanté de mi cama aún con sueño, pasé mis manos por mi rostro para tratar de retirar la molestia que yacía en mis ojos, parece que me había quedado dormido mientras estudiaba la noche anterior. Pude comprobar que eso era cierto cuando me di cuenta de que mis cuadernos estaban abiertos y desordenados en el lado derecho de mi cama. Suspiré tan solo de ver el desorden, por lo menos me había puesto el pijama antes de dormir que básicamente constaba de una camisa y unos pantaloncillos. Mi celular que estaba encima de mi cuaderno de geografía abierto y con la materia que debía estudiarme para la prueba del día de hoy, tenía una cantidad de mensajes del chico con el que últimamente me había estado juntando. Sonreí tan solo de leer sus notas y proseguí a contestarle tan pronto fuera posible para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

-"¿En qué parte vas?" "Oye, ¿Tú crees que el profesor pregunte esto?" "Mira, te enviaré las fotos de lo que creo que podría preguntar en el examen" - Jamás me detuve a pensar que Seijuro y yo podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos, tal vez fue producto de que Rin decidió volver a nuestra escuela junto con Seijuro y por ende, logró que Haru se distanciara de mí. No guardo rencor alguno por ello, siempre y cuando Haru esté feliz de su decisión. Por mi parte me he llevado muy bien con él, tanto que hasta puedo decir que pasamos la mayor parte de los días juntos.

Rápidamente me duché para luego colocarme el uniforme y tomar algo de desayuno antes de salir de mi casa y caminar hacía el instituto. Claro estaba, había respondido todos los mensajes que me había dejado, pidiéndole disculpas por haberme quedado dormido. Al fin y al cabo pareciera ser que nos quedamos dormidos en el mismo instante y nos faltó estudiar parte de la materia que quizás no era tan importante cuando conocías al profesor. Era demasiado predecible y casi siempre decía que las cosas que iba a señalar en la prueba, iban a ser reforzadas una y otra vez en actividades o trabajos que se ejercían en algunas horas que dedicaba para ello.

-¡Mako! - Escuché la voz de Seijuro venir de un lado, miré hacía el otro extremo de la calle que conducía hacía la playa y me di cuenta de que ahí estaba, vestido con nuestro uniforme. Tenía que decir que él también se había cambiado a nuestra clase junto a Rin, y gracias a eso es que nos hicimos amigos mucho antes de lo esperado - ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Ven, o llegaremos tarde! -

Corrí hacía allá y por supuesto me alegré de verlo - ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo estás? - Le dedique una sonrisa y luego un apretón de manos, a lo que él contestó con mucha energía.

-Cansado, diría que me maté estudiando la noche anterior. Tengo miedo de que el profesor vaya a preguntar lo que justo no me estudié - Comentó un poco nervioso. Yo simplemente reí ante su comentario y lo tranquilicé - ¿Tú alcanzaste a estudiar algo más? -

-No amigo, lo lamento - Suspire - Pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que no preguntará nada de lo que seguía después. Tengo la sensación de que eso lo dejará para el siguiente examen -

-¡Pues bien! Es mejor que así sea. Por lo menos ya tengo la sensación de que esta vez sí me irá mejor en geografía ya que estudiamos juntos casi todo el día de ayer -

-Pues, hemos estado estudiando casi para todas las pruebas. A mí me gusta - Siempre pensé que era mucho más cómodo tener a alguien con quien estudiar, era más dinámico y la materia no se hacía tan aburrida, ya que puedes divagar de vez en cuando y luego volver a tomar seriamente los apuntes - Por cierto, tenemos que pensar que haremos para el proyecto de ciencias que será en un par de semanas. Gou y su compañera por lo menos ya se han adelantado -

Estábamos tan saturados de cosas que a Seijuro le daban ganas de mandar todo a la mierda. Aunque por supuesto, Gou no le iba a permitir que fallara en el proyecto de ciencias y yo tampoco iba a considerar que por su culpa nos pusieran una baja calificación. Así que él estaba obligado, como miembro de nuestro grupo a cooperar y poner de su parte en el proyecto. No me molestaba la verdad mientras lo tuviera cerca de mí, comenzó a significar bastante una vez que Haruka se alejó cada vez más y puedo que decir que Seijuro comprendía y sentía lo mismo. Hemos estado tomando más confianza sobre el otro al pasar el tiempo, y como el año iba en el primer semestre aún, todavía nos quedaba mucho por descubrir más sobre el otro.

Luego de haber caminado un rato, logramos llegar al salón, Seijuro corrió hacía los últimos lugares y señaló que nos pusiéramos ahí. Yo sonreí tan solo de ver esa forma de indicármelo y me senté a su lado. Obviamente hasta en las clases nos sentábamos juntos y eso que la mayoría del tiempo nos dedicábamos a registrar la materia en los cuadernos y también a jugar un rato cuando las cosas se ponían aburridas.

-Me encanta sentarme atrás - Comentó - Creo que es el puesto perfecto para mí -

-Vaya que lo es…- Le dije - Alguna vez podríamos sentarnos adelante, podríamos probar -

-¿Estás loco? - la actitud de Seijuro al hablar de ello me hacía sonreír - Jamás en mi vida me he sentado adelante y cuando ha sido así no lo puedo soportar. Es demasiado aburrido -

Me senté a su lado - Para alguien que le gusta tomarse algunas siestas en medio de las clases de matemáticas… Creo que entiendo tu punto de vista… - Bromé.

-Pero es que es tan aburrido, como arte. Esas clases no me gustan para nada -

-Por supuesto después te quedas atrasado y me ruegas que te preste los cuadernos -

Seijuro se sonrojó - Es por eso que eres mi mejor amigo…- Comentó con el fin de que no me concentrara tanto en esa característica suya - Tú siempre me ayudas. Y te devuelvo los favores -

Reí con incredulidad - ¿Ah sí? Dime cuando me has devuelto el favor….- Lo miré con un rostro desafiante, sabiendo que no podría nombrarme ninguna ocasión.

-¡Está bien tu ganas! ¡Soy un poco flojo! Pero cuando me lo propongo si estudio -

-Aunque yo tengo que estar ahí para que lo hagas. Sabes que así es….- Tal vez no éramos la mejor combinación de estudio, pero repasar la materia con Seijuro era bastante agradable.

-¡Seijuro! ¡Mako-Chan! - Exclamó Nagisa, sentándose un lugar delante de nosotros - ¿Han estudiado para el examen de geografía? Yo estudié ayer con Rei y estoy muy preparado….-

-Es una buena noticia Nagisa - Comentó Seijuro - Yo habría terminado de estudiar si alguien no se hubiera quedado dormido….-

Lo miré con un rostro confundido, aunque sabía que estaba bromeando, así que decidí seguirle el juego - ¡Ah! ¡No me vengas con eso! Tú también puedes estudiar por tu cuenta! - Me dirigí a mirar a Nagisa con una sonrisa maliciosa - Ahora, si llega a sacar cero es porque el estudio del día anterior no sirvió de nada -

Seijuro se sorprendió de mi comentario y lo refutó - ¿Por qué dices eso? No es como si no se me quedara grabado nada en mi cabeza - Se cruzó de brazos - De todas formas tengo mejores notas que muchos en este nivel - Tenía que reconocer que eso era cierto.

-Oh vamos… Siempre que los veo ustedes están con drama - Declaró el rubio - Pero me agrada eso de ustedes, pareciera ser que se hacen cada vez más amigos luego de una pelea -

Seijuro colocó su brazo sobre mi hombro y se me acercó - Tú sabes que todo lo que hacemos es en broma, no puedo estar enojado realmente con este chico…-

Yo solo reí - Yo tampoco. Después de todo, siempre que te enojas vuelves a los cinco minutos -

Pasamos un rato conversando, hasta que la maestra de comunicación llegó a nuestro salón y comenzó a repasar la materia vista anteriormente para comenzar con los nuevos capítulos que serían lo que entraría en el examen de la próxima semana. Yo no pude identificar la estancia de Rin ni de Haru dentro del salón, pareciera ser que habían faltado o tal vez Haru se había quedado dormido y el otro tuvo algo que hacer y por ello era que había faltado. Aunque una de mis mayores sospechas es que se habían ido a una piscina en pleno invierno a continuar con sus carreras. Ya empezaba ser frustrante, por lo menos a Seijuro no le interesaba tanto la natación como para eso, o bueno, no después que se cambió de instituto y de escuela.

Hasta que sonó la campana del descanso. Rei, Nagisa, Seijuro y yo nos quedamos un rato en el salón de clases, hablando sobre todo tipo de estupideces mientras escuchábamos algunos de los comentarios irrelevantes de Nagisa que hacían juego perfecto con los de Seijuro. Pude notar que Rei estaba comenzando a hartarse del pequeño, y yo no podía culparlo, aunque estar con Seijuro no era tan diferente de un Nagisa, tenía que reconocer que él a veces tenía sus momentos en los que me tenía las ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana. Pero aun así, yo no lo cambiaría por nada.

-¿Cómo van con el proyecto de ciencias? - Preguntó Rei - Nagisa y yo aún no llevamos nada -

Suspire - Gou y su amiga habían dicho algo de eso. Nosotros también tenemos que trabajar y poner de nuestra parte - Miré a Seijuro luego de decir eso - Noté que él estaba ocupado haciendo un monito de papel - ¿¡Quisieras ponerme atención!? -

-Ya….- Seijuro terminó y me lo enseñó con una sonrisa. Obviamente se lo quité - ¡Oye cuidado! ¿Qué acaso no tienes consideración por lo que te hago? Si te escuché, ahora pásamelo -

-No, solo dijiste "Ya" y me enseñaste esto que no sé qué cosa es….- Me detuve a mirarlo, no lo logré entender, así que supuse que debería ser algo del arte abstracto del pelirrojo.

-¡Bien! Gou dijo algo de que tendríamos que ir a comprar materiales para juntarnos con ella en su casa la noche del sábado de esta semana - Al escuchar eso, le devolví su cosa - Gracias…-

-Sí que ustedes dos se llevan bien…- Bromeó Nagisa con un rostro confundido.

No me gustaba mucho cuando Gou se llevaba el liderazgo del grupo, ya que se ponía demasiado mandona y no había democracia en los proyectos. Para colmo Seijuro tampoco estaba muy interesado pero sabía que me seguiría a donde yo iría, así que no estaría solo en esto. Pensé en las cosas que debíamos antes de la noche del sábado y solo quedaba juntarme con él a estudiar para matemáticas y otra junta para realizar un trabajo de filosofía, de esos que tienes que crear un informe a mano y gastar ojos de un block de notas.

Todo iría a estar bien mientras estuviera conmigo. Tal vez haberme separado de Haruka y haberlo integrado en mí vida, aunque se esté ganando el puesto de mejor amigo, haya tenido su lado bueno.


End file.
